2013 MTV Movie
Awards Movie of the Year * The Avengers * The Dark Knight Rises * Django Unchained * Silver Linings Playbook * Ted Show of the Year * Glee * Breaking Bad * Modern Family * Girls * Parks and Recreation Best Male Performance * Bradley Cooper – Silver Linings Playbook * Ben Affleck - Argo * Channing Tatum - Magic Mike * Daniel Day-Lewis - Lincoln * Jamie Foxx - Django Unchained Best Female Performance * Jennifer Lawrence - Silver Linings Playbook * Anne Hathaway - Les Misérables * Emma Watson - The Perks of Being a Wallflower * Mila Kunis - Ted * Rebel Wilson - Pitch Perfect Breakthrough Performance * Rebel Wilson - Pitch Perfect * Eddie Redmayne - Les Misérables * Ezra Miller - The Perks of Being a Wallflower * Quvenzhané Wallis - Beasts of the Southern Wild * Suraj Sharma - Life of Pi Best Villain * Tom Hiddleston - The Avengers * Javier Bardem - Skyfall * Leonardo DiCaprio - Django Unchained * Marion Cotillard - The Dark Knight Rises * Tom Hardy - The Dark Knight Rises Best Hero * Martin Freeman - The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey * Christian Bale - The Dark Knight Rises * Robert Downey, Jr. - The Avengers * Anne Hathaway - The Dark Knight Rises * Mark Ruffalo - The Avengers * Kristen Stewart - Snow White and the Huntsman Best Scared as S**t Performance * Suraj Sharma - Life of Pi * Alexandra Daddario - Texas Chainsaw 3D * Jennifer Lawrence - The House at the End of the Street * Jessica Chastain - Zero Dark Thirty * Martin Freeman - The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey Best Shirtless Performance * Taylor Lautner - The Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn - Part 2 * Channing Tatum - Magic Mike * Christian Bale - The Dark Knight Rises * Daniel Craig - Skyfall * Seth MacFarlane - Ted Summer's Biggest Teen Bad A** * Chloë Grace Moretz - Kick-Ass 2 * Logan Lerman - Percy Jackson: Sea of Monsters * Lily Collins - The Mortal Instruments: City of Bones * Jaden Smith - After Earth Best Kiss * Jennifer Lawrence and Bradley Cooper - Silver Linings Playbook * Emma Watson and Logan Lerman - The Perks of Being a Wallflower * Kara Howard and Jared Gilman - Moonrise Kingdom * Kerry Washington and Jamie Foxx - Django Unchained * Mila Kunis and Mark Wahlberg - Ted Best Fight * Robert Downey, Jr., Chris Evans, Mark Ruffalo, Chris Hemsworth, Scarlett Johansson, and Jeremy Renner vs. Tom Hiddleston - The Avengers * Christian Bale vs. Tom Hardy - The Dark Knight Rises * Jamie Foxx vs. Candieland Henchmen - Django Unchained * Daniel Craig vs. Ola Rapace - Skyfall * Mark Wahlberg vs. Seth MacFarlane - Ted Best On-Screen Duo * Mark Wahlberg and Seth MacFarlane - Ted * Robert Downey, Jr. and Mark Ruffalo - The Avengers * Will Ferrell and Zach Galifankis - The Campaign * Leonardo DiCaprio and Samuel L. Jackson - Django Unchained * Jennifer Lawrence and Bradley Cooper - Silver Lining Playbook Best Musical Moment * Anna Kendrick, Rebel Wilson, Anna Camp, Brittany Snow, Alexis Knapp, Ester Dean, and Hana Mae Lee - "No Diggity" (from Pitch Perfect) * Anne Hathaway - "I Dream a Dream" (from Les Misérables) * Channing Tatum, Matt Bomer, Joe Manganiello, Kevin Nash, and Adam Rodriguez - "It's Raining Men" (from Magic Mike) * Emma Watson, Logan Lerman, and Ezra Miller - "Come On Eileen" (from The Perks of Being a Wallflower) * Jennifer Lawrence and Bradley Cooper - "Don't You Worry 'bout a Thing / Fell in Love with a Girl" (from Silver Linings Playbook) #WTF Moment * Candieland Gets Smoked - Jamie Foxx and Samuel L. Jackson (from Django Unchained) * Hack-Appella - Anna Kendrick (from Pitch Perfect) * Final Descent - Denzel Washington (from Flight) * Oops... There Goes His Face - Javier Bardem (from Skyfall) * Ted Gets Saucy - Seth MacFarlane (from Ted) Best Latino Actor * Javier Bardem - Skyfall * Benicio Del Toro - Savages * John Ortiz - Silver Linings Playbook * Michael Peña - End of Watch * Salma Hayek - Savages Comedic Genius Award * Will Ferrell MTV Trailblazer Award * Emma Watson MTV Generation Award * Jamie Foxx Category:Awards